The Undead
by Sibizzle
Summary: The world was infected with a deadly plague that killed you within hours of it in your system. Living corpses now roam the earth and the remaining, including Clary Fray, will do whatever it takes to survive. AU/OOC - Clace.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've been working on this story for a while now and thought I'd take a break from my other story Reckless and work on this one. I'll try and update as frequently as possible! I really have a vibe for the story and I have been having huge writers block and this one seems easier to write?**

**So this is like a The Walking Dead AU. For those who have never seen the show, The Walking Dead is show based on a zombie apocalypse (you should really watch it it's one of my all time favourite shows!) And bare warning that there's blood, gore references and all that stuff since it's a zombie apocalypse, but not that much really. It's a little OCC too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or it's characters! **

* * *

**The Beginning of What Was the End**

3 days since Luke died. Since Clary has been alone.

He was bitten when looting for supplies. Clary watched her father grow paler and paler, feel his temperature rise and knew that soon he'll be gone. The hardest part was to try killing Luke herself when he became a walker. She was emotionally distraught and couldn't get herself to do it. She led her father out of the police department and into the streets of Manhattan. Clary quickly ran inside, and locked the doors. She watched her father walk ignorantly around the street from the front window. She tried so hard to keep her cry in but failed. She ran inside and cried for hours. But remembered her father's last words to her; _Stay brave. Stay strong. Whatever you do, don't let them win._

_Don't let them win._

_Don't let them win._

How do you win a war alone? How can you defeat creatures so deadly? One bite and you are a goner. No one is ever safe.

Everything was quiet. The sound of the morning traffic was not to be heard. New York has never been so quiet. Sixteen-year-old Clary Fray laid sound asleep on the suede sofa, as she drifted asleep the night before. She opened her eyes, yawning, stretching her arms. She sat up instantly and went into the kitchen for breakfast. There wasn't much variety other than tinned fruit and rice crackers. She opened up some peaches and took a fork out of the draw and starting eating out of the tin. The fruit was sweet and soft. She walked to the living room curtains and drew them back slightly, only a crack just enough for her to see the streets. Deserted. No one, not even a walker was to be seen.

It was over six months ago when the plague broke out, people died from the contagious disease within under 48 hours. But after they die, whether it's a few minutes or hours they come back alive but everything human, all their memories, personalities, life is gone. Eyes are blood shot, pale. Walking corpses that fed on flesh. Once you get the bite, you're as good as dead. The government fell apart after around 6 weeks after the plague. It was every man for them self to survive.

Nearly everyone evacuated the city, millions upon millions of people died though within such a short period of time, which overwhelmed Clary. Everything happened so fast. Clary had _no one. _Her father was all she had. Clary thought about suicide but knew it wouldn't be what her father wanted. He wanted Clary to stay strong.

Then she decided on something. It was time to stop hiding and get out of the city like she and her mother originally planned. Clary got up and grabbed backpack, it was big enough to carry her things. She packed a couple t-shirts, shorts and two pairs of jeans.

Clary slipped into some black leather ankle boots and tied them up quickly. She put her untamed long red curls into a pony tail and continued packing.

She quickly went to the table where the bag of weapons lies. She takes a sheath and straps it around her wait, sliding a loaded gun inside. Clary only ever had to use a gun once; never would she ever think she'd had to be reliant on one.

Clary puts on her backpack and rummages through her pantry for some tin food at least to bring with her. All she could find though was a couple cans of pears and peaches. _I can just loot the supermarket. _Clary thought.

_Photos._

Clary quickly dashed into her room and took out the photo of her and Luke that was in the photo frame on her bedside table. She also took off a few photos off her bedroom wall (an old office that they turned into a bedroom); photos of Clary and her best friend Simon, photos of when they were kids, photos of what life were like before the apocalypse. She pulled them all in a leather binder book and places it in her bag, zipping it shut.

Clary walked quietly down the streets of Brooklyn. There's no sign of walkers, which is good since Clary was utterly terrified. Luckily Simon's apartment was only a couple blocks away so the walk won't be too long. Then Clary heard something, a groan. She whipped her head around to see if it was a walker, or something, anything. She holds her hand by the gun, ready to take it out if she needs it. But instead she just carefully walked down the street.

She needed to flee the city. It was getting more and more dangerous by the day and Clary can't afford being trapped in by herds.

Everything was so quiet, only the sound of gushing wind and the faint chirps of birds. Surrounded her were abandoned apartments with their windows either shattered or boarded up. Behind those boarded windows could be anyone; the local baker from around the corner or someone from her old English class.

The air reeked of death and Clary knew that they were near. She adjusted her backpack strap and started to walk faster and faster, gripping the weapons bag tighter. The sun was getting warmer and felt the skin on her shoulders start to burn.

Clary never felt more terrified in her life. She never walked the streets alone because Luke was always with her. But she must be brave, not a coward. You don't survive being a coward.

Behind her was a snapping noise. Clary turned around quickly and saw half a dozen walkers together across the street. Clary quietly shuffled into and alleyway and hit behind a trash can. _Coward._

Clary softened her breaths and peaked through to see if the walkers have gone.

The building across from her seemed familiar. The graffiti on the wall, the orange instead of green exit sign, she was at Java Jones which meant-

A trash can was knocked over. Clary jumped and saw a dozen walkers heading into the dead end alleyway. Clary stood up and ran to the end and pulled out her gun. Her hands became shaky and numb. She pulled the trigger. A walker fell down dead. But the rest kept on coming. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and pulled the trigger again.

She missed.

Again she pulled the trigger. She kept shooting until they were all dead. She felt like crying looking at all the dead bodies on the ground. She had to remind herself again and again that they _weren't _people. The dead must stay dead.

Clary sat against the wall and dropped her gun. This time she really did cry. Crying by the fact that killing felt so good. How when she pulled the trigger she felt no remorse. She felt terrible but they were_ zombies. _They would've killed her anyways. Clary buried her head in her hands and quietly sobbed. Why was she so emotional over killing walkers?

As Clary wasn't looking a walker rose. One that must of been knocked down by another when it was shot. It slowly shuffles its way to Clary, moaning, groaning. Clary hears this and looks up and squeals. She covers her face as the walker comes fast over with his arms stretching in front. But something strikes it in the head, forcing it to fall down lifeless. Clary uncovered her face and saw the arrow sticking out of the corpses skull.

Clary looked around to see where it came from, then she saw him. On top of the three story apartment building stood a tall boy holding his archery bow. Clary instantly recognized him.

"Simon,"

* * *

Simon led Clary up his buildings fire escape. It was the only way to enter the building, the front entrance is filled with booby traps so walkers can't wonder inside. Simon opened up a window and they slid inside his apartment. Simon's older sister Rebecca sat on the couch sewing. She looked over and saw the two entering the apartment. "Oh my..." She put down her things and ran over to Clary, embracing her. "Clary," She said into Clary's shoulder. "I thought I'd never see you again,"

Later on that evening, Rebecca prepared dinner. Clary scoffed the baked beans down so quickly it even shocked Simon and his sister. "Wow," Clary looked up at Simon and rolled her eyes. "I literally eat once a day. It's nice to eat something that isn't canned fruit." she told him.

"Well I can see that, you nearly ate the bowl!" Simon pointed out. Rebecca giggled and continued to eat her meal.

Clary sat her spoon down. "How are we gonna get to the farmhouse?" Clary wondered. "We don't own a car or anything,"

"We'll walk," Simon replied.

"That's too dangerous!" Clary protested.

"Well Clary, we have no choice," Simon said sternly. Clary sat back in her chair and folded her arms. "I'm not sure if you've noticed but there's an apocalypse? And we're in one of the most populated cities in the world? Which means more zombies?"

"No I didn't notice at all actually," Clary said sarcastically.

Parts of Clary wanted to believe that having the plague was like a cold. You'll get better soon. You just need time. But of course that wasn't the case at all, she was just scared, terrified and hated to admit it. No matter how much she tried to convince herself she knew she was as good as dead anyway. She couldn't defend herself properly; she barely even knew how to use a gun, no matter what Luke taught her. Even Simon could defend himself; Simon, the dorky bass player who squeals every time he sees a spider.

They decided to head out of the city together to her holiday farmhouse out of state. It was Luke's parents' house before they died, so Luke and Clary made it into a holiday home to go to during to summer rather than selling it off.

Clary spent the night at Simon's, they all agreed to stay in the city one more night so they can prepare for the journey. The three of them discussed to head into the supermarket which is a half an hour walk from where they're to get the supplies they need.

"Simon?" she whispered as she lied beside her best friend in his bed.

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna be okay, aren't we?" Clary asked.

"I can't guarantee, but you're the strongest person I know," Simon admitted.

There was a moment of silence. "I don't wanna die, not this way,"

"You won't die Clary,"

"Simon..."

"Come on I think you should go to sleep."

She nudged him with her elbow and sat her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

Simon smiled and they both fell asleep in the comfort of one another.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay on to chapter 2! This one is a little shorter but I wanted to update sooner :)**

**And holla at huntress3419 for being first reviewer! bless your soul.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or it's characters!**

* * *

**The Start of Their Escape**

"No it's this way!" Simon argued.

"Ugh, Simon it's down near Taki's we need to go left to!" Rebecca argued back.

Clary stood there in silence as the siblings bickered. Simon and Rebecca rarely argue, which Clary found odd. Siblings are supposed to fight right? Clary always sees it in movies and television shows, even books. But they seemed to only argue on things that mattered. Clary honestly thought that the argument they had at that moment was the most ridiculous one they've ever had, with the one about a sitcom and which guy the girl should decide to be with placing 2nd. They didn't talk for three days.

The funny thing was that they were both wrong in the direction off the store. Clary rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Guys? Guys!" Clary called out over the top of their arguing. "You're both wrong," They both stopped arguing instantly and exchanged looks.

"Well which way is the supermarket then?" Rebecca inquired.

"That way," she replied, pointing to the right way.

"Oh," Simon and Rebecca said in unison, embarrassed they were both actually wrong. Clary smiled and led the way.

The streets reeked of death, never had she seen New York so dead in her life. New York was always alive, but now...it's gone. Windows were broken, streets were filthy and cars were abandoned. Then if gave Clary an idea. She stopped and looked back. "Simon? What if we jump-start a car?"

"What if it's set with an alarm, it'll just draw attention to walkers and we'd be screwed." He answered.

"I know how to unset car alarms," Simon and Clary both stared at Rebecca. "My ex-boyfriend taught me." she shrugged.

"Was that the one who got arrested for coke possession?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, Raphael was a total dick..." Rebecca looked up over Clary's shoulder. "Hey that truck seems alright?"

The pickup truck they saw parked on the edge of the pavement seemed perfect for them. It was unlocked fortunately and all Rebecca had to do was jump-start it. Clary sat in the trunk and Simon in the drivers seat, since he had his licence. Clary never bothered with getting her licence, she lived in New York and it was rare for someone to own a car. Her dad owned a truck, similar to the one they're were in, but he barely used it.

The engine began to run. And Rebecca slammed the hood shut and hopped in the car.

* * *

Recbecca fiddled around with the radio, hoping there would be something. "Bec I don't think there's anything out there," Simon told her. But she just ignored him, like she always did when he was right. Simon knew why she was so eager to hear a broadcast, of anything, to have hope. Hope was lost when the plague broke out and destroyed what used to be. The disease infected their mother and they've been alone ever since.

Now that Clary was with them, Simon might want to fight through this. Want to survive. Rebecca caught him in the bathroom attempting to end his life and made him promise never to leave her, never to think he's alone when they have each other.

"Come on Bec,"

Rebecca gave Simon a frustrated look and gave up on finding a frequency. She sat back into her seat and looked out the window. Along the side of the motorway were cars, peoples belongings and the occasional corpse. Simon, in the corner of his eye, saw Rebecca gag at the sight and looked away. Simon peeked through the rear view mirror to how Clary was. She sat there. Expressionless. Simon sighed and kept his eyes on the road.

"Simon you're close to empty!" Rebecca pointed out.

"Bec chill, we'll just go to a gas station,"

"Yeah that's_ if_ there's gas,"

"They'll be gas," Only Simon hoped.

After 10 or so minutes of driving through the, what was the busy streets New York, Simon pulled up into a gas station. Simon cautiously got out of the truck and filled it up. To his surprise there was gas in the gas pumps. "Wow there's actually gas," Simon looked up at the redhead and smiled.

"You okay?" He asked.

Clary shrugged and leaned her back against the back of the truck. "I don't think anyone is,"

Simon exhaled and looked down at the concrete. "It will be though, eventually. It always is."

"Simon, your optimism inspires me." Little did she know.

Clary, the short girl with red curls, freckles on her nose and blazing green eyes. Her skin was pale, soft. She seemed so delicate, fragile but she wasn't. She was strong and self-sufficient. She never really needed anyone else, no matter what she tells herself. She's always a fighter, and needs to be reminded on what she's capable of.

Around the corner, a walker came slowly dragging its feet across the concrete. Simon immediately stopped filling up the tank. Rebecca started to freak out and called out Simon's name. He came around the truck to get inside. His arm was caught by the walking corpse and opened its mouth, about to rip off the flesh off the bone.

_Bang_.

The zombie fell to the ground, a bullet wound straight through the middle of his forehead. A pool of dark blood surrounded its head. Simon held his arm and with a horrified look on his face. He looked over his shoulder and saw Clary holding a gun in her hand. _Where the hell did she get that? _

She slide the gun back into her bag, she looked startled at what she had just done. Her hands were shaking. "Are you okay?"

Simon nodded. "Thanks," was all he said. He wanted to say more. Clary saved his life and all he could say was thanks?


	3. Chapter 3

**An new day, a new chapter :)**

**If you guys could give some reviews that'll be awesome! It's nice to hear feedback and your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or it's characters. **

* * *

**The Supermarket and Strangers**

Her hair danced rapidly in the fast wind. She cursed herself for not getting a hairband from the apartment, she would've used one so her hair could stop whipping her face.

She felt numb.

She used a gun and shot a person and didn't regret it. Yes it wasn't actually a _person_ and it _did_ save Simon but it felt so alien using a weapon like that before. It's not like she's never shot a walker before. But one thing Clary hated is that she killed something and didn't feel bad about it. Clary has always been afraid of being the cause of ending a life. Innocent or not.

They were close to the store, the streets felt familiar and yet so unfamiliar at the same time. The past 2 months felt like a nightmare that had come to life. Trapped. Trapped in a nightmare. No escape. She missed going to school, walking to school with Simon, going to underage clubs and going to coffee shops on the weekends. Her life up until then felt like some dream and suddenly she woke up to a terrifying reality.

Simon pulled into the parking lot and parked close to the store entrance. Clary jumped out of the trunk and landed firmly on the ground. "Okay so Rebecca and I will go inside and get the things we need. Simon, you stay here and guard the truck." She rummaged through her bag and pulled out another gun.

"Whoa so your bag is just full of guns or what?" Simon looked alarmed.

Clary scoffed. "I only have 3 or 4, maybe even 5 but you need one in case someone tries to take the truck or worse." Clary hands Simon a gun.

"Can't I used my bow and arrows?" He asked.

"There's only so many arrows Simon,"

He accepted the gun nervously and sat in the drivers seat. "Be careful," He told them.

Rebecca and Clary stayed side by side as they went to get supplies. The store had already been half looted obviously from other groups or people. There were several windows surrounding the store, enough sunlight so Clary didn't need to use her flashlight. They grabbed any food that's preserved and would last a while, or anything close to the expiry date so it wouldn't be wasted.

"You know," Rebecca started. "Not too long ago we were joking around about how cool an apocalypse would be," She said flatly. "Now there's actually one…."

Clary smiled weakly. "Yeah, It's kinda like a slap in the face to be honest," Clary and searched the shelves for tinned peaches. Peach was her favourite fruit. She'd have a peach almost everyday before school, and always nagged Luke to buy her more. There was only she wanted to make sure those peaches were eaten by someone who loved them the most. "Ah ha!" Clary grabbed several tins and placed them into her bag. Rebecca gave her a strange look and rolled her eyes. "What?" Clary asked.

After looking down isles she found enough food to last a couple weeks. Surely three people can't go through that amount in a short period of time? Clary even found fruit seeds. She was hesitant to take the packets but took them anyways, who knew when the food would run out.

"Clary?" Rebecca whispered.

Clary ignored her and continued looking for things like toothpaste, hairbrushes, soap and even tampons. She found what she needed and zipped her bag shut. Clary heard footsteps and was about to turn around when-

"Clary for god sake," Rebecca grabbed her wrist tightly. "There's someone here!" She said with a firm whisper. Clary realized and mouthed an "Oh". She ducked down with Rebecca and could hear the footsteps of boots from the other side of the store. "They're armed." Rebecca pointed out.

Through shelve gaps Clary saw someone, a boy. She saw the glimpse of golden hair and black clothes.

The golden haired boy was speaking. Clary guessed there were others with him, she wasn't wrong. There was a tall elegant girl with her hair in a single braid that reached halfway down her back. Behind the girl was another boy, short white blond hair with broad shoulders. He was taller than the golden haired boy, probably around 6ft4 or 5. Clary was only just over five foot. She felt slightly intimidated.

Clary wanted to take a closer look but knew they had to get out of the store as soon as possible. Clary and Rebecca managed to get to the exit door but it wouldn't budge open. Clary didn't want to make too much noise so they'd be caught.

_Rule No.1: Don't trust anyone_.

As the world died, so did humanity.

"Jace what are we looking for exactly?" A female voice asked.

"I saw two people come inside," A male voice answered softly. "They had weapons." They continued talking but Clary couldn't comprehend what they were saying anyways. She just took Rebecca's arm and quietly tried to get out of the store. Then she heard They were after _her_ weapons. The weapons she and her mother took weeks to gather. She can't let anyone steal them, they're _hers._

They were close to the store entrance when Rebecca let out a blood hurdling scream that echoed through the building. Clary looked back and saw the walker biting into Rebecca's shoulder. Ripping off a piece of flesh letting her warm blood drip down her arm. Rebecca struggled to get out of the corpses grip but in a matter of seconds a gunshot went off. The walker fell backwards and landed on the ground. it was already dead but this time completely and utterly dead.

Now really had to get out of the supermarket. For when there was one walker around they'd be another.

Guilt shivered down Clary and felt a lump in her throat. Rebecca was bitten. Simon's sister. Clary had to guide her through the store but three teenagers Clary saw before stood before them. Clary grabbed Rebecca's arm and ran. They ran down the back of isles. She heard footsteps and screeches against the linoleum floors.

Clary didn't mean to not keep an eye on Rebecca. She didn't mean to drag them into the store. Clary felt like she wanted to do what was best for them and then flee the city. If she could of turned back time and fix a mistake it was that.

As they turned a sharp corner Clary slipped on a puddle of liquid -water most likely, but who knew- and fell head first to the ground, crashing into shelves. She laid there, her vision blurry and her head pounding. The was a soft ringing sound flowing in through her ears. She heard shouting. She heard gunshots. She heard loud crashes. But everything when black when something landed on her head, making her go out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay sorry for not updating sooner I forgot I was actually going on a family holiday? Oops? But luckily I come prepared with a chapter I mostly wrote a while ago but quickly edited it up for you guys!**

**I won't be able to update for a week but when I come back I'll have a bunch of chapters for you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or it's characters.**

* * *

**The Bite's a Killer**

_Her dreams were full of flashbacks._

_Flashing images of walkers_

_Flashing images of her mother._

_Rebecca being eaten alive._

_Blood._

_Wounds._

_Staring into dead eyes._

_Simon._

_Simon's eyes were full of anger, rage, heartache. "It's all your fault! You killed her!" He bellowed. Clary was shaking._

_She stepped back, whimpering. "I didn't mean to Simon! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

Clary woke up, bed sheets tangled around her legs. Her hair was stuck to her sweaty forehead and felt her heart almost beating out of her chest. She was in a unfamiliar room. Where was she? Windows were covered up and the only light was candlelit. She heard whispers. Maybe they weren't whispers by just muted slightly because it was outside the door.

"...they have a shit load of food Izzy," A voice said. "We should just take it and dump them out on the streets."

"Jace!" The other voice sounded horrified. "We can't just do that! We need to take them in!"

"That's a terrible idea."

"We can't leave them out...there! Well whatever we'll talk about it later. I'm going to see if the girl is alright." Clary heard a grunt then loud footsteps and soon enough the room door was opened. A tall girl walked inside. She seemed familiar. Of course she was familiar she was the girl from the supermarket. "Oh good you're awake," she said. "If you were gonna sleep anymore I would suggest it would be a coma!" Clary stumbled back.

"W-who are you?! Where am I?!" Clary croaked.

"Ssh, you're alright," The girl said calmly. "Everything's okay. You've been sleeping for a couple days. You most likely had a concussion-"

"Simon!" Clary cried out.

"You're lucky we were here to be honest," The girl told her. "You'd both be dead without our help." The girl walked over and placed her hand on Clary's forehead. "You seem slightly warm, I'll get Magnus to check up on you."

Clary started to squirm and knocked Isabelle's hand away. "Where's Simon?"

"You need to stay here-"

Clary started to thrash her arms and legs, calling out for Simon. The girl tried to calm her down but failed to as Clary was so overwhelmed that she kept ignoring her. The girl finally gripped Clary's wrists and held them tightly. "Calm the hell down!" she told Clary with a serious tone.

Clary struggled out of her hold but found it difficult to. "Where's Simon?! Tell me where he is!" Clary demanded. Tears stung her eyes and desperately wanted to wipe them away.

"Ssh, he's safe. He's just in the other room," She replied with a more calmer voice this time.

Clary tried to get out of bed. "Well I need to see him-"

"I don't think now is a good time, he's not very….. stable," The girl warned her while she gripped Clary's wrists tighter.

Clary was confused. She just wanted to see Simon, to make sure he was fine and okay. Even though no one ever will be okay, she just wanted to see how he was holding up. "Please!" Clary sniffed.

"Isabelle just let her see him," Clary stopped thrashing and calling out and saw the golden haired boy stand at the doorway. Now she could fully see him she noticed his high cheeks bones, his narrow mouth and glazing amber eyes. He still wore all black, but different clothes to what he wore when she first saw him. Clary wondered how long she'd be asleep. Was it hours? Days?

Isabelle let go of her wrists and Clary darted out of the room to Simon's. She opened the door to see Simon sitting up against a single bed with his head buried in his hands. He was crying.

"Simon?" Clary's voice was low. She quietly walked over to Simon and sat beside him. Simon held his glasses with his fingers and slowly lifted his head up as Clary sat with him. "Simon?" Clary repeated. For a couple moments they were silent. Clary comforted Simon, rubbing his back slowly as he cried a little more.

"Clary," He finally said. "She's gone, Rebecca's dead."

Clary sucked in her breath and felt her stomach twist. This was _her_ fault. Clary could of protected her, but didn't. "I…Simon," She couldn't get the words out. She couldn't talk.

She's known Rebecca for as long as she's known Simon. Now another person in her life has been taken by the bite. Clary didn't know whether to be sad or to be angry. She was sad because of Rebecca yet anger flooded through her because of the plague. Why did this happen? What did Clary do to deserve this? Did Simon deserve having all his family taken from him?

"Simon, we have each other okay? When I l-lost my mom I never felt so alone in my life. I wanted to die. I had no family or even friends. I was alone. But then when I saw you and Rebe-your sister I saw a beacon of hope you know. I found my best friend. He's alive and well and I'll have family again." Clary took Simon's hand and held it firmly in hers. "Promise me to never leave me," She looked at him straight in the eye. "Promise."

He wiped a tear from his eye. "I promise." He sniffled.

"Pinkie swear?" Clary held out her pinkie finger.

Simon scoffed. "Do we_ have_ to do this?" Clary nodded. "Okay fine," They locked pinkies and smiled. All they had was each other, two best friends, practically siblings, in a world that has crumbled so fast it was hard to keep up. Clary laid beside Simon, resting her left leg over on Simon's right. Her head on his shoulder just like old times. "So where are we?" Clary finally asked.

"After you passed out and Rebecca...well you know, they lifted you both out of the store. They killed all the walkers insight. I got out of the truck and saw them and told me what happened. One of girls, Isabelle, drove to a factory. They took you both to rooms to be treated by a doctor but Rebecca didn't make it. I spoke to them, told them about us. They told me a few things about them. They seem really moody the lot of them but I think we can trust them though." Simon replied.

Clary was unsure. Yet they did save her and take them both in when they could've left them for dead. But Clary wanted to know what she was getting into. "

"They asked if you and I wanted to join their group you know." He added.

"What did you tell them?"

"That I'd talk to you about it," Simon pushed his glasses back from the bridge of nose. "I think we should."

Clary was hesitant to answer._ Yes_ they did save her life. _Yes_ they took them both in when they could of left them for dead. _Yes_ they even offered to join their group but there was something she wasn't sure about. Before she could answer, someone knocked at the door and opened it up. Covering their eyes with their free hand. "Is it safe to come in? You're not canoodling in any fashion?" It was a man. Tall, skinny with honey colored skin. His hair was black with faded blue streaks. He had almond shaped eyes that looked like a cats, like melted gold mixed with a lovely green.

Clary sat up straight, staring at the stranger. "Oh thank god," He said with relief to Clary and Simon. "You're just cuddling. Well the others want to talk to you and stuff, come on." He gave them a friendly smile and waited at the door. Clary got up, as did Simon.

"If you don't mind," Clary told the man. "I need to change out of these clothes."

"Of course, just meet us downstairs," Simon followed the tall man down the hallway and they were gone. Clary walked back to the room she woke up in and found her things beside her bed. She changed out of her dirty t-shirt and shorts into a black tank top and her spare pair of dark denim shorts. She found her boots with her black socks stuffed inside them. She put them on and made her way down the corridor. Clary tried to listen to voices to find where they were. After looking into room after room she saw them sitting at a large table in, arguing, debating.

"We can't go feeding two more mouths Isabelle!" One debated.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic, the girl is like 100 pounds how much could she possibly eat?"

"I think we should let them stay, join our group. We're better in numbers plus they'll die alone out there we are in a freaking zombie apocalypse for Christ sake!" The Asian girl told them. "Plus they have weapons, we're running low."

"I agree with Aline," Said another. "The bigger we are, the stronger we are against the walkers."

Clary heard a frustrated grunt. "Whatever,"

Clary walked into the large room and all their eyes gaze upon the redhead who entered the room. There were eight of them. She saw Isabelle, the girl who tried to calm her down when she woke up.

"Nice of you to join us," The boy with the golden hair said coldly.

"Jace," Isabelle spoke with a warning tone. "Clary, sit," She gestured the chair next to her and so Clary walked over and sat down.

Clary felt awkward with all eyes staring at her. She felt unwelcome and wanted to just leave already. Take Simon and flee to the countryside; Clary even though of maybe even heading up to Canada. "We would like for you to stay with us Clary," Isabelle told her.

"No we don't," Jace snapped, folding his arms.

Isabelle scoffed. "Come on Jace. What's even your problem?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "My 'problem' is you constantly taking in every person we help out. It was difficult enough to consider Jordan, Sebastian and Aline to come with us. Plus I don't like Sheldon,"

"It's Simon," Simon corrected.

Jace waved his hand. "Yeah whatever same thing," Simon gave Jace a dark look.

They all argued back and forth. Mainly Isabelle and Jace going neck at neck. Clary sat back and just watched until she couldn't take anymore and stood up. "Alright that's enough!" She snapped. "Do I even get a say about this whole thing or what?" They were all quiet for a moment.

"Well, what do you say about the situation?" Jace spoke up, interested in what her answer would be.

"To be honest I just want to get out of this place," Clary said with absolute honesty. Jace smiled with satisfaction. "But, I do want to stay with this group." Clary added. The smirk that once was on Jace's face immediately faded.

Magnus raised an eyebrow "Sorry to not meet your accommodation standards but this is the best as its gonna get darling,"

"No what I mean is that, well there's a farmhouse a couple hours outside Manhattan that we were originally planning to go to. I want to join your group but the best thing to do right now is to get out of the city. It's only gonna get worse. We need to grow food for ourselves and start surviving. Tinned food can only get you so far."

The rest of the group all exchanged looks. Everyone else other than Jace seemed to think it was a good idea. "When do you want us to leave?" Isabelle asked, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah so while on my holiday I've become sick so I decided to post another chapter!**

**This chapter is very short but it's better than nothing I suppose? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or it's characters!**

* * *

**Are We There Yet?**

The trip to the farmhouse was a long one. Clary lost count of the amount of times Jace annoyingly asked "Are we there yet?"

Clary got to meet the rest of the group.

There was Alec, Isabelle's older brother who was supposed to have been finishing college this summer. Physically you could tell Isabelle and Alec were siblings with their midnight hair, fair skin and tallness. Then of course there was Magnus Alec's boyfriend. He was a kind man with odd sense in fashion that suited him quite well. He mostly wore leather, bright patterned materials and anything that sparkled. Then there was Alec on the other hand who seemed to dress very plain. Magnus was the eldest of the group who's young doctor.

Beside Clary sat Aline. She seemed to be the opposite of Isabelle. Isabelle is outgoing and open while Aline is a little shy and conservative. Alines dark hair was silky and smooth. Her skin was absolutely flawless and Clary envied her for that. Clary's skin was freckled with a few blemishes. Clary noted how striking Aline was. Aline wasn't pretty per say but very striking. Aline joined the group a few weeks ago with her cousin Sebastian. Sebastian had the same silky dark hair; it must be a family trait that one of their parents share.

Sebastian seems fairly nice; he has that charming aspect about him that didn't really appeal to Clary.

Now Jordan seemed very laid-back. He's somewhat quieter than the others. His wavy brown hair, hazel eyes and olive skin would make girls think he was very attractive. Well Clary did admit to herself he was. But the one guy who seemed to stick in Clary's mind the most was Jace.

He's constantly saying something sarcastic or arrogant. He's a complete and utter asshole that annoyed the hell out of Clary. It's like he has this hatred for her that Clary didn't understand. She barely knew him and he barely knew her. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe he's just being cautious of who he associates with. "Are we there yet?" Jace complained.

Clary rolled her eyes and ignored him. They past the 'Welcome to ' sign 20 minutes beforehand so they're getting closer to the house. It takes a good 15 minutes to drive down the dirt road to the property since was so hidden. "Are we-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll shoot you," Clary threatened with a sweet smile.

"You said bullets are only for walkers," Jace pointed out.

"Yes, those are _your_ terms." Clary explained.

Since Clary doesn't have her license, Simon is driving the lot to the farmhouse with Sebastian and Alec in a white delivery truck that contains bedding, and other furnishings. Clary was surprised how fuel efficient the truck Simon drove was. Not once since their fill up a couple days ago they had to refill the tank.

Finally after 20 minutes of listening to a bored Jace, they made it to the farmhouse. It was just like how Clary remembered it. Old, run down with white paint peeling off the panels. But something was different.

As the truck pulled up Clary noticed the windows have been boarded up by pieces of wood. _Luke never boarded up the windows. _Clary pondered.

"What's wrong Clary?" Aline asked.

"The windows are boarded," Clary continued to carefully study the house.

Jordan leaned forward. "Do you think someone's shacking up in your house?" Clary shrugged her shoulders.

The truck parks and Clary hops out of the back and runs up the porch steps. She felt someones warm hand hold her shoulder back and saw it was Jace's. "Careful we don't know who's here," He warned.

She shrugged Jace's had off and opened the front door, which was unlocked. _The door is supposed locked. _

When Clary entered the thrush hold and wouldn't ever expect to find a girl hanging from the ceiling with rope tied around her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter :)**

**I want to thank all you lovely reviewers! Also if you guys have any thoughts about it I'd love to hear it, constructive criticism is always great to hear. **

**So I have two new characters joining the group...can you guys already guess who they are?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or it's characters.**

* * *

**Home, Sweet Home**

Clary ran over to the girl and attempts to release the rope. She curses under her breath in frustration that she's too short to reach. The girl tries to kick her legs, but Clary ignored her.

Clary climbed on top of the white dining chair that the girl obviously leaped off. The girls eyes widened as Clary started to cut the rope off. Jordan came running in and Jordan caught the tanned girl as she fell when Clary snapped the rope.

The girl started to cough as she removed the rope from around her neck.

Right then Jace and the others stood at the front door. "What's going on?!" Jace asked confused. No one answered him. Clary and Jordan was busy seeing if the girl was alright, setting her down on the wooden floor.

Clary moved the chair away and put her knife back into her sheath. "You're lucky we found you on time," She told the girl.

"No I'm not!" She tried to yell but her voice refused. Then she stared at Clary, her face shocked.

"You," the girl only just managed to get a voice out. "You're the Garroway's granddaughter ain't you?" The girl coughed. "Mr Garroway always talked about you. He had a photo of you on his bookshop aye, um, like near the cash register. I thought you look familiar."

"You've been squatting here haven't you?" Clary accused. Clary ignored what the girl said and just wanted answers. But the girl didn't deny it anyways, she just nodded with guilt.

"What's going on? Who's she?" Jace came walking into the house with his bag. He chucked it on the couched and stood beside Clary.

"Who are you? What's your name?" Clary demanded.

"Maia, Maia Roberts." She replied. "I only stayed here because I knew Mr Garroways son lived all the way in New York and maybe thought he past. I just stayed here because I had nowhere else to go."

"What's going on?" Isabelle stormed inside the house.

"She tried to commit suicide," Clary explained.

"Yeah and you should've just let me done it!" Maia raised her voice that only made her cough even more. Isabelle came over beside Maia and assisted her on her feet. Isabelle soothingly rubbed her back. "Honey how about we get Magnus to see if you're alright? He's a doctor." The two walked out the room leaving Clary and Jace alone in the room.

Jace broke the silence. "Do you think she's got any weapons?"

Clary shook her head. "Don't you think she'd maybe shoot herself or even bled to death rather than hanging herself if she did?" Clary turned away and went outside to the truck to help the others bring things inside.

* * *

They spent till mid-afternoon bringing furniture inside and filling the bedroom with beds. The farmhouse had four bedrooms and an attic. Jace called dibs the attic and didn't bother helping out anyone else with setting the house up. He just stayed up there for hours. Clary found Jace very odd. More odd than Magnus.

Clary decided to have some alone time and went walking in the forest – armed of course – to look for the tree house. Clary and her grandfather built it when Clary was five. It was hard to miss since it was bright pink and had yellow flowers painted on it. She climbed up the wooden ladder and sat on the edge of the entrance.

She loved how quiet it was. The farm had always been quiet. Clary supposed it just maybe because it wasn't in New York she found the quiet frightening but rather soothing. Birds sung in the trees and leaves rattled slightly from the wind.

She heard a gasp from behind her and her head turned around. She saw a boy. He looked no more than ten. He was absolutely filthy and looked as if he hasn't showered in weeks. He probably hasn't.

"A-a-are y-you going t-to hurt me-e?" The boy trembled.

Clary shook her head. "No, I would never…" She saw how terrified the boy was. But he had nothing to be terrified of. Clary would never hurt him. "What is your name?"

The boy was hesitant. "M-max, my name is Max,"

"Hello Max, my name's Clary," Clary took out her hand for Max to shake. He studied her hand for a bit. Clary was about to move her hand away when he shook it. Max had greasy brown hair that desperately needs a trim. His eyes were grey, dull. He looked very thin and pale.

"How long have you been in here?"

"A few days," He told her. "I-I was banished from my camp. I was wondering in the woods for days. I had to sleep in trees so the zombies wouldn't get me. Then I found this and stayed while it rained."

Clary had to take him back to the house, he had to be washed and fed and properly rested. She imagined how Jace would react with Clary returning from her walk with a ten-year-old boy. Well at least he couldn't say no to a child. Yet Clary is only 16, yet he turned her down.

"Would you like to come back with me to my camp? We have food and water. You can shower there too,"

The boy's eyes widened. He smiled brightly and nodded. Clary climbed down the ladder with the boy following her. Max wore worn out sneakers, blue shorts and a red t-shirt dusty with dirt. As they walked back to the farm, Max explained to Clary how he was banished from his camp because he was accused of stealing bread. He told her he was innocent and that the other children were blackmailing him because they hated him.

Clary asked how someone as nice as him could ever be hated. He replied with. "No one likes anyone who is different than everyone else."

Before Clary could say anything, they made it back to the camp. She saw all the boys playing football in the paddock and Isabelle and Aline drinking tea on the porch steps. The boys were luckily too focused on their game then seeing Clary with a young boy.

Isabelle noticed though, as did Aline. Clary walked over to the two girls. "Hi guys so this is Max," She introduced. "I found him in my old tree house, can he stay with us?"

Max put his arms behind his back and smiled. "I promise I won't be trouble. I'll help out all the time and cook and clean, anything! I just, I just don't want to go out there…"

Isabelle and Aline exchanged looks and nodded at one another. "Of course you can stay with us," Isabelle told him.

Max's once dull face lit up with the biggest smile that spread across his face. "Oh thank you so much…uh…"

"Isabelle," she smiled.

"Isabelle. Thank you Isabelle!" Max ran over and gave her a warm hug.

Clary expected Jace to be against Max joining the group. He was in fact the complete opposite. He welcomed him in with open arms and even ruffled his hair as he met him. Clary never felt more confused in her life.

That night at dinner they all sat at the table, with them all squeezing against one another. The table is meant to seat 8. Maia wasn't present for dinner. She was lying in bed asleep. Aline and Magnus boiled rice and used a can of soup for sauce. It wasn't as appetizing but it's better than sleeping on an empty stomach.

A couple years earlier Mr Garroway got solar panels installed for two reasons; firstly because he believed in doing what was best for the environment. That's why he also stuck with having large water tanks beside the house. But the main reason Mr Garroway installed solar panels was because he hated how expensive electricity was. He always ranted how overpriced it is and how a pensioner like him shouldn't pay as much as he was. So he did the smart thing and used solar energy and encouraged his wife to use candle light during the night.

As the group sat in the dining room the chandelier that hung from the roof was lit up with little candles that Clary always thought was magical how the fire reflected in the glass.

"So how old are you Max?" Magnus asked.

"I'm nine," he replied proudly. "I'm ten on August 10th,"

"Well that's next month, it's not too far away!" Isabelle said brightly. "We'll have to get you something." She added. "Right Alec?"

Alec didn't seem to be paying attention; his mouth was stuffed with rice. "What?" he mumbled.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and pointed her elbow towards Max. "Max, it's his birthday next month. We should get him a gift. He's turning 10 next month."

Alec swallowed the rice. "Oh um, yeah definitely; what do you like lil buddy?"

"Books!" Max said quickly. "And especially manga! I _love _manga_._"

Isabelle giggled. "Well I don't think there's much manga around but we'll look,"

Once dinner was over, Clary was put on dish duty. She didn't mind. It gave her time to herself while the others head off to do their own thing. Clary scrubbed the soup sauce off the bowls and set them to dry while she washed up others. Someone stood beside her. He took one of the bowls and tried it with a tea towel. He flashed Clary a smile and put the bowl away in one of the cupboards. Clary slowed down her scrubbing and stared at Jace. _Why is he helping me?_

"Look I know I'm stunningly attractive but no need to stare," Clary's jaw dropped. "You're gonna catch flies doing that." Clary closed her mouth and pursed her lips together. She continued to wash up while Jace dried the dishes and put them away in silence.

Once they were both done, Clary pulled the plug and the water escaped down the drain. "Thanks," was all Clary said to Jace. He didn't say anything; he just walked away from the kitchen. Leaving Clary even more confused about Jace. Why was so moody one moment and kind the next?

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was busy as :/ I'm supposed to be on holiday but the nights get boring as so I write!**

**This chapter is more of a filler than anything. More action will come soon enough just hold in there :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or it's characters!**

* * *

**Peach**

It was early morning. Clary always woke up early, even if it was a late night. Luke called her 'early bird' because she never slept in past 8am. It was a blessing and a curse. Clary hopped out of bed and changed out of her pajama shorts into a fresh pair of light material pants and tip toed out of the bedroom, trying not to wake Isabelle and Aline. They two girls slept in the double bed while Clary slept in the single bed they managed to fit in the bedroom.

Clary quietly padded down the stairs and already felt the air get warmer by the minute. She walked past the living room to see Sebastian snoring with his mouth wide open. Clary giggled to herself at the sight and headed out the door to the front porch.

The sun was rising in the horizon. Clary used to watch the sun rise with her grandfather. He was an early riser too. The paddocks contained a couple cows and horses. Clary used to go riding when she visited them. It was so long since she rode. When her grandparents died the winter before, Luke had to either give away some of the animals or put them in a temporary home till Clary finished her junior year so she and Luke would maintain the farm for the summer.

Most of the animals stayed on the Morgenstern farm. Clary never went to the Morgenstern residence, all she knew is the man who ran the home was Luke's childhood best friend and was very loyal to Mr Garroway.

Clary sat on the porch swing. She needed to clear her head and think about the things that need to be done today, like bringing in the rest of the furniture from the delivery truck, cleaning the house, seeing if Maia is well enough, checking up on Max, making sure they have enough supplies, what they're going to have for dinner, making sure the farm is walker-proof.

Clary felt this weight of responsibility set on her shoulders.

The redhead watched as the world around her awoke from their sleep. Birds were beginning to chirp, the insects were buzzing around and the clear sky was becoming bluer by the minute. In the corner of her eye she saw someone. She turned her head and saw Simon, sitting by Rebecca's grave near the barn.

While they journeyed to the farmhouse they brought Rebecca's corpse. Magnus suggesting burning her and for Simon to keep her ashes; but he wanted a burial. Clary walked over to Simon and sat beside him. A smile grew from the corner of his mouth as Clary joined him and they both stared at the wooden cross that suck from out of the ground. In graved on the vertical wood said "Rebecca Lewis" and on the horizontal said her birth date and date of death.

"She didn't even get a funeral," Simon suddenly spoke. "But I know she'd prefer being buried here."

Clary looked up at Simon. "I'm sorry," she said in barely a whisper.

"Oh no, no-" Simon leaned across and hugged her. "It's not your fault okay? It was an accident," Clary rested her head on his shoulder and Simon held her closer. "You know what? We're gonna both live through this. We're gonna clean this joint up and barricade the premises and start growing crops."

Clary drew back and wiped her tears. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Simon smiled.

"I'm sorry I'm probably acting so selfish right now," Clary sniffed.

"No, I understand what you're going through- though I don't _know _what it's like I just...I know Rebecca wouldn't blame you. Before she died she told me she forgave you, you know. Don't let this drag you down? Okay?"

"Alright, okay."

* * *

"So how's Maia holdin' up?" Simon asked. Clary and Simon sat at the dining table with Magnus and Jordan. They all ate toast and honey from left over stale bread Isabelle made back in Manhattan.

"She'll be alright," Magnus replied. "She should be okay for today. Is she staying with us or...?"

"I want her to stay," Clary told him.

"I think it'll be a good idea if she stays too," Jordan said, biting on a piece of toast.

"Well I guess it's up to the rest of the group to decide," Magnus said. "I'm for her staying; it looks like she's not with a group anyways."

Sebastian walked into the room holding a plate of warm toast. "Mornin' all," He greeted with a smile. The four sitting at the table replied "Morning," in unison and Sebastian took a seat next to Clary.

"So Verlac," Jordan tilted his chin towards Sebastian. "What's your opinion on Maia staying?"

"Maia?"

"Maia. You know, the girl who tried to hang herself?" Jordan reminded.

"Oh yeah that's right. Uh yeah sure, as someone who was put in the whole 'should we let them join or not' position previously I'm always for new members."

"Now it's just the matter of convincing Jace," Magnus said cautiously.

"The guy is nuts," Simon commented.

"He'll probably say no," Clary said. "He said no to Simon and me."

"Ah, are you ladies talking about me again?" Jace came walking into the room eating a peach which made Clary's eyes almost pop out of her head.

"Oh my god! Where did you get that?" Clary stood up out of her chair.

Jace grinned. "The peach tree," He bit into the peach. Of course, the peach tree that Mr Garroway planted years ago just for Clary. Clary would eat dozens in the spring and her face would always be sticky with peach juice.

"Wait that's still there?" Clary was utterly surprised. She thought her grandfather cut it down or maybe it withered away. Jace just nodded and continued to eat the peach. He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a peach.

"I even got another one," He passed it to Clary, which she caught. She gazed at the peach with awe. Clary and looked back at Jace who winked and added. "Better then them canned ones," He walked out the room. "Later Peach," Jace called out to Clary.

"I thought he hated you or something," Simon said to Clary.

"It's a peach Simon, not a diamond ring." Clary started to remove the skin with her fingernails (which desperately needed filing) while the Magnus and Jordan watched her. Clary pulled the skin right off and bit into it. Savoring every flavor that exploded into her mouth.

"Oh my god," she mumbled. "I haven't had a fresh peach in months you have no idea."

Magnus dropped his toast on his plate. "What's with you and peaches love?"

Simon smiled. "It's like her thing." He shrugged.

Clary moaned with delight. "Oh god this is so good!"

"Calm down love it sounds like you're _getting it on_," Magnus grinned.

Clary giggled and wiped her mouth from the dripping juices of the delicious peach that the boy who originally wanted her not to join his group. Clary seemed confused. The rude moody boy who she met was suddenly so kind to her. Not that it was a problem to her or anything. But it was just a _peach _he gave her. But it didn't bother her and soon enough forgot about it when Jordan came up with a suggestion. "Hey you know what? We should go hunting. Fresh meat is what we need and man I'm so sick of rice and soup." _  
_

Clary agreed. "Yeah definitely I'm so up for it,"

"Ah Clary you sure about that?" Jordan questioned.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you saying that because I'm a _girl _I shouldn't consider going hunting with the men?"

"Don't take it the wrong way but you're probably better on the farm keeping an eye on things." Jordan replied. "Aren't you like in charge or something?"

"She's _sixteen_ Jordan," Magnus reminded.

Clary mocked a gasp. "Within the matter of a minute I've been insulted twice because of my gender and age what kind society are we living in?"

Jordan sat up, dragging the chair behind him as he stood up. "Well you're better than Jace or Isabelle by far anyways. Not there's anything that wrong with Izzy."

A leader? How could Clary be a leader. She's still only technically a child isn't she? Clary can't hold a gun without shaking let alone take charge of seven or so adults. Why would it be up to her? Why not Jordan? Or Isabelle? Or even Sebastian? But yet again she can take this as a challenge. She can prove that age is only just a number and that you're just as capable of doing the things someone who's older can do.


	8. Chapter 8

** Hi hello! Sorry for not updating sooner or making the chapters longer but I'm mean't to be on holidays but since I don't want to just leave you guys with nothing I just gave you something? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or it's characters!**

* * *

The next morning all the guys except Magnus and Simon went out hunting. Jordan shared his idea and they took off after breakfast, Clary supplying them with weapons. Simon decided to clean up the barn while the Clary and Isabelle sat in the living room, Aline joining them while quietly reading her book.

"Your friend Simon's pretty cute," Isabelle commented.

Clary seemed surprised. "Hmm, really?"

"Yeah," She leaned back into the arm chair. "In a dorky kind of way you know?"

Aline popped her head out of her book. "Yeah definitely," She agreed.

Clary scoffed and pulled her feet up so they were tucked under her thighs. "Izzy you should definitely talk to him," Clary suggested.

"I don't know, maybe."

Footsteps thumped down the stairs and into the living room came a bright Maia. She still had red marks around her throat but other than that it looks as if nothing really happened to her. "Morning," She smiled and plonked herself on one of the arm chairs.

"Morning...Maia how are you feeling?" Clary said unsure of what to think.

"Good to be honest," She seemed to relaxed and bright for someone who tried to commit suicide the day before.

"So Maia, is it?" Isabelle began. Maia nodded. "Did you come from any group?"

"Nah, I've been on my own since the beginning really. I've wondered from place to place and decided to come back to my home town," Maia looked at her nails, which were all bitten to the nub.

"Are there any other groups around here?" Isabelle asked curiously.

"I think…I think there's another camp nearby."

"Like us, on a farm?" Isabelle asked Maia.

"Yeah, I was wondering around the forest area when I came across a field which I knew wasn't part of Mr G's farm. I jumped over fence and started lookin' round. The place seemed empty. But there were caravans everywhere. They had a whole bunch of animals and crops and everything. It might've been where the town took refuge at or something because familiar cars were there too. I decided to take the chance to steal a hen and even some crops, you know to maybe start growing my own too. I didn't get caught though, I bolted outta the place."

"Do you still have the chicken?" Clary asked.

Maia nodded. "Yeah I put it in the barn. I've been going back every few days since then. Nicking things and stuff."

Clary leaned forward. "So do you know whose farm it is? Like the town wasn't that large in numbers..."

"I think it was Morgenstern's farm, but I'm not too sure. It could be the Blackthorns though," Maia replied.

_Morgenstern. _Clary thought. _That's where grandpa's animals are._

"Can you show us the camp?" Clary asked.

* * *

The girls left a note for Simon and Max on the kitchen bench saying that they were just going for a walk and will be back in an hour. Clary only had one gun, but didn't expect to run into any walkers on the way. Isabelle and Aline both had a knife each anyways. Maia led the three girls through the forest patch, hoping not to run into the boys on the way.

"Have you run into any walkers while walking down here?" Clary asked Maia.

She shrugged. "I think two or three at the least. But they're usually wonderin' like 20 feet away so they ain't causing trouble."

The girls finally made it to the other side of the forest and came to a barbed wire fence which was around 4 feet tall. Maia lifted up the wire and slid through with ease. The girls stared at her. "Come on," She waved her hand, indicating for the girls to follow.

The paddock was full of trees and shrubs. In the distance Clary saw the large house that was like a mansion more than anything. It was mostly how Maia describe it was like. The grass was a lot greener and more lush than their half-dead light green grass back at the farm that had the occasional dirt patch here and there. "Keep down," Maia whispered. She pointed to the tall man holding a large gun who stood close to the house.

The four girls hid behind the trunk of a tree and watched the man carefully. Maia cursed. "Dang, there's actually a guard hangin' round this time."

"Maybe they've started to notice they've been missing some chickens?" Clary sarcastically suggested. Maia ignored her and they all crept closer to get a better look. "We aren't actually stealing, are we?"

Maia grinned.

"No come on I just wanted to see the farm!" Clary said with a firm whisper. Isabelle agreed with her.

"We have eleven mouths to feed and cans of soup and homemade bread ain't gonna do all that." Aline didn't speak up much, so this sudden snap surprised Clary.

"Okay so Clary, you slip into the chicken coop and grab as many chickens as you can." Then looked to Aline, "And you Aline have the honour of helping me steal some crops."

"Who's gonna be on look out?" Clary asked.

"We'll all just meet back in this tree okay?" The girls nodded. Clary and Isabelle headed to the chicken coop and got there easily without being caught. It was further from the house which was good because the guard was more close to the house.

Isabelle quietly opened up the chicken coop door and entered, Clary following her. Clary stood at the door on look out. "Just give me one and you take two," Clary told her.

"But they'll notice though," Isabelle protested.

"Isabelle there's like 20 or so there! No one will notice." Clary told her. "Look I hate this as much as you do but we can live off eggs. We can- wait is that a rooster?" Clary pointed up to the corner of the cage.

Isabelle looked up and saw the bird. "Do you think we should take it too? It can reproduce with the other hens so…"

Izzy reached up and grabbed the bird. It started to screech and flapping its wings in her face. "Look you hold it like this." Clary said. The rooster kept flapping its wings. "You gotta show who's boss don't like it show you're afraid." Clary held the roosters wings down and carefully held it like her grandparents showed her when she was 10. "My grandfather used to have a rooster just like this so-" Clary went quiet. She heard shouting. "Did you hear that?"

Isabelle heard it too and grabbed Clary's upper arm. "Quick we need to go. Now," The girls exited the coop and shut the cage door. Isabelle held two hens while Clary held the rooster, stroking it so it would calm down. They paced down the edge of the paddock.

Clary looked back and saw a panting Maia running with pockets full of vegetables. The three girls hid behind the tree. "Maia, where is Aline? Why isn't she with you?"

Maia had a grave look on her face. "I'm...sorry…they caught…us," Maia said between breaths.

"Where. Is. She?" Isabelle demanded.

But before Maia could answer the girls saw for themselves.

Aline was close by the house. Two men held her arms behind her back. She saw her struggling out of their hold.

But they were too strong.

"Oh my god! We need to go save her!" Clary tried to get up but Isabelle held her down.

"Clary…"

They watched what was happening. Dozens of people were outside now, surrounding her, yelling, shouting. Aline was shoved to the floor so she would kneel.

Then Clary saw a tall man, his hair white blond and broad shoulders. He wore weapon belts and leather. He walked over to Aline and ran his finger over her cheek. Clary saw his lips move; she couldn't make out what he was saying to her. Then he faced the angry mob of people.

"This young girl, is a criminal!" He bellowed. "Our food we rationed! Our crops we grew, she tried to steal!" The group of people were booing, calling out insults.

"Isabelle we need to go help her!" Clary started to panic. "Maybe sort some things out?" She suggested.

Isabelle sighed. "Clary we've come across people like this before back in New York. There's no way to help her now," She said with remorse. "This is what happened to Aline's girlfriend Helen,"

Clary felt like crying. This was her fault. She could have stopped this all from happening and just leave to go back to the farm while they had the chance. For some reason the thought of Jace oddly enough and can just imagine him saying "I told you so."

The man with the white hair continued to yell things, she saw Aline flinched and never felt so terrible in her life. Clary was close to crying. The man swiftly pulled out a gun and aimed it at Aline's temple. Clary held the rooster slightly more tightly when she heard the clicking of the gun.

"Kill her Valentine!" A woman shouted.

"Finish her off!" Another called out.

Aline's face was emotionless. A single tear fell down her face. Even she knew her fate.

Then she was shot.

* * *

Clary watched Aline fall to her side, eyes wide open, blood pooling around her head. Clary gasped and felt the urge to cover her mouth with her hand in shock.

She stumbled back slightly. "We have to go," Clary whispered.

The girls didn't hesitate. The three of them ran like no tomorrow. The slid through the fence and paced through the forest. Dodging the trees and undergrowth. "Wait!" Isabelle called out. Clary stopped, as did Maia.

"I just need a second," Isabelle leaned against a tree, trying to catch her breath.

"We don't have a second Isabelle!" Clary exclaimed.

"Oh my freaking god Clary! I just witnessed one of my closeted friends be shot you moron!" Isabelle cried. She covered her mouth in realization of what she just said. Clary's chest sunk. Never in a million years would she see Isabelle snap at someone. "Clary I'm sorry…"

"No it's okay I understand," She took a step forward. "But people from their group could be after us and I don't want to take chances." Isabelle nodded, wiping her tears away.

Clary heard a sound. A snapping sound. "Did any of you hear that?" Clary spoke softly. Isabelle stopped sobbing for a moment to try and listen to the sound Clary meant.

Isabelle heard it too. "Yeah okay let's get outta here,"

It's difficult to walk quickly when carrying a 12 pound rooster trying to get out of your hold. But Clary held tight. She looked back to see Isabelle nervously holding the hens. Maia easily paced herself and was in front. When they returned to the farm Simon was walking past the house. He saw the girls and raised an eyebrow at the sight of the chickens. "What the-"

"Simon open up the barn door," Clary instructed. Simon didn't question it and opened up the barn door for the girls. Isabelle and Clary dropped the rooster and chickens inside. They exited the barn and closed the door before the hens could escape.

"What even?" Simon scratched his head.

"Not now Simon," Clary locked the barn door.

"Wait where's Aline?" Simon asked.

Then they saw the guys come walking back. Sebastian and Jordan both carried a large deer while Jace and Alec a couple other dead animals - most likely birds or rodents.

"Is that a freaking deer?" Maia asked the boys as she approached them.

Jace smiled with pride. "Shot it myself," The other boys rolled their eyes and dumped the dead animal on the grass.

Clary and Isabelle both started to walk to the steps of the front porch. "They'll understand," Isabelle whispered into Clary's ear.

"No," She whispered back. "No they won't."

"I could get used to this whole hunting thing," Jace stated. "Shooting animals rather than walkers is _so_ much more fun."

Alec's jaw dropped. "Dude you were complaining the entire time up until you shot that deer!"

Jace place his hand behind his ear, suggesting he was short of hearing. "I'm sorry I can't hear you over the huge deer I shot," Jace smirked and looked up at the girls at the porch. His smile faded when he saw Isabelle. "Iz what's wrong?"

Guilt shuttered through Clary. She dreaded this moment.

"N-nothing," she muttered.

Jace didn't believe her. "No seriously, what's wrong?"

Clary looked over to Isabelle. She was almost about to cry. She saw Isabelle's lips tremble and eyes water. Isabelle couldn't speak. So Clary did instead. "Aline, she's...she's dead." Isabelle immediately looked over to Clary.

"Excuse me?" Jace said in disbelief.

"Isabelle, where is my cousin?" Sebastian demanded.

Maia stood forward. "She got shot for stealing crops at the Morgenstern camp," Maia explained, she tried to look as sympathetic as she could.

Sebastian's eyes widened. "She what?!" He thundered. Clary started to tremble herself. This was the kind of reaction she expected from them but hoped that they'd be less angry about it.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry..." Isabelle managed to say. Sebastian stormed away in anger, Jace was about to go after him when Alec placed his hand on his chest, stopping him. Alec shook his head at him. Jace threw his hand up in surrender.

"You," he snorted at Clary. He walked over to the steps more calmer which terrified Clary even more. "First your boyfriends sister and now Aline? You've got a lot going for ya Peach."

"Aline wasn't my fault!" Clary snapped. "You don't even know what happened so stop thinking you know everything!"

Jace scoffed and walked inside, slamming the screen door behind him.

Clary looked down at her feet then to Isabelle. "They'll understand huh?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god sorry for not updating for so long! I was caught up with a lot of family stuff :/**

**Thank you again to the reviewers, it's really good to hear what you guys think and even advice is awesome! **

* * *

**Bitter Revenge **

Days had past and Sebastian didn't say a word. He barely came out of his room besides going hunting, but even then Jordan told Clary he rarely spoke. Clary had moments where she wanted to comfort him, maybe apologize or something but she knew that wouldn't be a great idea. She knew he probably hated her. But maybe that was just his grief.

Isabelle spoke to the others of what happened. But Maia never said anything and she was _there _when Aline was caught. All she said was that Aline was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Clary still didn't fully trust Maia but she still took her word.

"Clary?" She looked up from her sketch pad and saw Max. "Dinners ready," Clary heard him run down the corridor, she knew how eager he was to eat.

Clary joined everyone for dinner and as always, Sebastian wasn't there. "Hey Clary, can you give this to Jace?" Isabelle handed her a bowl of meat and rice.

"Sure," Clary muttered and headed up stairs.

At the end of the upstairs hallway was a door and when you open it, it leads to the attic. At the top of the stairs Clary saw Jace lying in a hammock. He was reading a book by candlelight. Clary couldn't quite see the title but couldn't after Jace set down his book on his chest. "Is there a reason for your presence Peach?" Jace inquired.

Clary set the bowl of hot food on a small table. "Can you be a darl and bring it over here?" Clary looked over and saw a smiling Jace.

She rolled her eyes. "Do I look like your maid?"

"I think you'd suit the outfit quite well," Jace winked.

Clary scoffed with disgust and started to walk down the stairs until Jace called out to her. "Aw come on I was just joking," He told her. Clary stopped and looked back. She took a few steps up and leaned against the entrance frame. "But pretty please can you bring over the delicious hot food you and the others took so long preparing?" He pleaded.

"I actually didn't cook," Clary admitted. She got the bowl of food from the table and handed to Jace. He took it, holding the spoon and started eating. "Wow a simple thank you would be nice,"

Jace chewed for a second and then swallowed his food. "Thanks Peach," He exaggerated dully like a child did after their mother chastised him for not using his manners. "Oh and Clary by the way," He added. "I don't think Aline was your fault." He even managed a small smile.

And with that, Clary joined the others downstairs for dinner.

* * *

It was dawn and Clary was already up. She barely could sleep that night and had issues with making her pillow comfortable. She just sat on her bed and just thought to herself. Isabelle slept peacefully, occasionally snoring and mumbling words. Clary noticed how much younger Isabelle looked when she slept, her striking facial features seemed softer.

Clary looked out the window. She loved watching the world wake up. The sun slowly rising up out of the mountains on the horizon. Clary looked down and saw a small black bird on the grass. It quickly flies away when two guys come walking beside it. Clary leans forwards to have a better looked and sees it's Jace and Sebastian.

_It's too early for hunting. _Clary pondered.

As Clary watches them as they climb over the paddock fence. Curious to whereabouts they were going, Clary slipped on her boots and quietly left her room. Clary tried to avoid the screen door to slam and swiftly trialed behind the two boys. Clary also tried to ignore the fact that she was still in her pajama shorts, but she wasn't too far from the moment to maybe scare Jace and Sebastian. Just to see the look on their faces would be enough.

They started to enter the woods and Clary dreaded the fact she forgot to bring a weapon with her. Clary started to run, she ran as fast as her small legs could go and instead of running behind them out in the open, she decided to be on their side a few feet away. She caught up to them and could at least hear their conversation.

"So how we gonna get in the place?" Jace asked.

"Well the girls somehow managed to get in, so I don't think it's too hard," Sebastian said. "Man I can't wait to find that son of a bitch and shoot his freaking head off,"

Then Clary knew where they were heading. Without thinking she ran out in front of them. "Stop!" She called out. Sebastian almost screamed as he stumbled back, frightened out of his wits. Jace looked slightly baffled for a moment but then started to laugh at Sebastian's reaction.

"Oh my god Seb, you pissed your pants!" Jace laughed.

Sebastian's pale cheeks coloured. "W-well she came out of nowhere!" Sebastian protested.

Jace continued to laugh but calmed himself down. "Oh god, thank you Peach for that. What are you doing here? Were you following us?"

"I just found it odd how the guy who sleeps in till 10 is awake at the crack of dawn," Clary replied, crossing her arms.

"Curious lil devil aren't ya?" Jace winked.

Clary rolled her eyes. "You guys can't go to the camp to kill him. You'll start trouble we don't need to be apart of,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jace said calmly. "We are just two young men in the woods...hunting."

"Oh god Jace I'm not ignorant I heard you two. You guys can't necessarily talk quietly." Clary said. Sebastian groaned with frustration, running his free hand through his hair. Clary saw Jace found this amusing. She didn't want him to find it amusing. "You guys need to go back,"

"Sorry Peach, can't." Jace mocked a look of disappointment. "I think it's better off if you head on back to the farm, don't you agree Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded. "Quite,"

"I ain't leaving till you guys get your asses back to the farm!" Clary exclaimed. "Anyways," she added. "You're heading in the wrong direction," Clary unfolded her arms.

Jace and Sebastian both exchanged looks and both nodded.

She thought maybe they silently agreed to go back to the farm, but instead they both started walking forwards and hooked one of their arms in hers, lifting her up. Clary was small and didn't weigh much so the two guys picked her up with ease. They started to walk in the direction they were heading in while Clary kicked her legs and called out for them to put her down, but they refused. "Ssh Peach walkers will hear ya," Jace snickered.

Clary felt her armpits become sore from the boys holding her up. She still kept kicking her legs, hopefully enough so they'd set her down. "Can you...guys...get me down?!" Clary said between grunts.

The two boys dropped her down, Clary stables herself on her feet and glared at Jace and Sebastian. "Was that necessary?"

Jace shrugged. "You were gonna tell on us," he explained.

"So you guys decided to take me with you?" Clary was close to yelling but kept her voice down. Jace reaches for his belt and hands Clary a gun. Clary sheepishly takes it. "Fine, but I'm staying on the edge."

"Probably better off, pajama shorts aren't very professional when making an assassination," Jace remarked, eyeing Clary's clothes.

Clary felt warmth in her cheeks and adjusted her shorts so they weren't so high up her thighs. "Sorry if I knew I was gonna join an assassination team I'd wear something more appropriate." Clary muttered. "So what's your plan?"

"Shoot the bastard then run," Sebastian said.

"What a well thought out plan you've got there," Clary said sarcastically.

Clary led the way, she kept quiet but the boys kept talking to one another. Clary found it odd how Sebastian seemed perfectly fine when she was there, but it was only just yesterday his wouldn't even look at her. Maybe it was because Jace is there, maybe he knew if he dropped the grudge Clary would show him where the camp is. Clary doesn't know herself why she did it but she knew if she did maybe Sebastian and Jace would hate her less.

They were by the fence. Clary crouched down and so the boys copied. "So how do we get in unnoticed?" Jace inquired.

Clary's eyes scanned the fields. Dawn was turning into early morning quicker than Clary expected, and if they want to kill and run they'd have to fast. "We get over the fence and keep low. We'd have to keep along the fence for more coverage." Clary explained.

Jace nodded and was the first to slip through the barb wired fence. Then Sebastian, and lastly Clary.

For once Jace and Sebastian were quiet. Silent.

The same caravans and tents are scattered across the other fields were still there. Clary wondered how many families were in those tents, the lucky ones. She wondered if there were any at all.

"He's probably sleeping in his house," Jace kept his voice low. He stopped for a moment and looked back at the two. "Okay Peach, you stay here. Sebastian, you know what to do." Sebastian nodded and the both of them were gone.

Clary sat in the long grass. The sound of crickets and cicadas grew slowly louder as the morning came. It felt like hours the boys were gone for. It was surprisingly quiet and Clary wondered if they've killed him already.

_Bang._

The gunshot echoed like a firecracker and Clary jerked back in shock. She got to her feet and held the gun Jace gave her tightly. Clary looked around, she deeply hoped it was the bullet that shot the man. It wasn't until people started to run armed out of their tents and caravans that she knew. Clary kept low so the civilians couldn't see her.

Everyone was shouting, calling out. Clary expected a kill using a knife so it would be swift and silent. Obviously someone like Jace would be smarter than that. More guns were fired while Clary anxiously waited for the boys to return. Minutes past and she didn't catch a glimpse of them. Just more and more people ran towards the house and it astounded Clary how many people were living in this camp.

Then, by the front of the house Clary saw golden hair. Jace.

He was fighting off teenage boys and men. Clary scanned the area and couldn't see Sebastian anywhere. Through instinct, Clary ran.

This time, she was seen.

They glared at her and ran towards her as Clary sprinted to Jace. Clary kicked up between their legs the man who was attacking Jace. They hunched over in pain and Jace have him a punch in the jaw to keep him down. "We gotta get out of here," Jace ordered.

They both ran, avoiding the camp settlers. "Where's Sebastian?" Clary asked Jace.

"I dunno," He said. "He disappeared after we tried to break into the house." The shouting only got more loud, more frequent. They ran around the corner and hid from the others. "We have to get Sebastian," He said.

"But we don't know where he is and we're about to be killed!"

"I'm not leaving without him," Jace took hold of Clary's shoulders and looked her dead in the eye. "Run, get out of here. The others would never forgive me if you got killed."

"As they won't forgive me if you both died." Clary said firmly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Jace groaned in frustration and left Clary at the side of the house. She check how many rounds she has on her gun. It was enough. Enough to defend herself at least. But Clary couldn't shoot another being. She barely had the courage to shoot walkers. She looked up to see a man of mid-height grinning. He held a hand gun and slowly walked towards her. "Hello there love," His accent indicated he was from Britain. "What's a pretty thing like you doin' with a weapon like that aye?"

Clary stepped back a little and held her gun close to her. She didn't say a word.

"Never seen you 'round before. We could use someone like you, I bet you'd be a great in bed." He smirked. Anger built up inside Clary, but she waited until he was right in front of her. And he was. She jabbed her gun into his nose and bolted. She could run and leave the farm, or she could help get Jace and Sebastian out of there. But when she saw Sebastian retreating and running down the back paddock. Clary looked around for Jace and saw him fighting off others.

"Jace!" She called out, hoping he would hear her. But no matter how loud she shouted, he couldn't hear her.

Someone grabbed Clary's shoulder and spun her around. It was the man who confronted her from before. His nose was bloody from when she jabbed her gun. Blood dripped down from his nostril to his lip, fury burned through his brown eyes. "I got you, you little bitch," He growled. Clary was stupid enough to try her 'jab in the nose' maneuver again. Of course the man was one step ahead and gripped her wrist before should could.

"Let go of me!" Clary demanded.

She thrashed her arms and legs. Her gun slipped from her fingers. She was turned around with her hands behind her back. The mans grip tightened. Clary started to kicked her legs, trying to hit the man behind her but she failed. She screamed, and squirmed as if she was a small child. The man started to forcibly moving Clary towards where Aline was shot. The large concrete square was stained with small patches of dry blood which made Clary's stomach turn.

"Jace!" Clary screamed. Clary heard the man cackle after she did.

She saw Jace running over to her.

He was running closer and closer but it didn't matter after Clary was thrown to the ground, her head hit the concrete firmly. Knocking her out cold in the process.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oops, sorry for updating later. I've been really busy :/**

**Anyways enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI!**

* * *

**Prisoners**

Clary woke up with her ankle and head instantly throbbing. Parts of her body were sore and felt stiff. She rubbed her tired eyes and looked around the room. She noticed how she was in an unfamiliar bedroom. Not like the room she woke up in when she was in the factory in Manhattan, but an actual bedroom room with a large glass window and white walls.

Clary try to remember what happened. She remembered Sebastian's assassination plan. She remembered her and Jace trying to stop him. She remembered being caught. She remembered Sebastian leaving without them. But she didn't remember how she hurt her ankle. She drew back the sheets to expose her leg and saw the white cloth that bandaged her ankle tightly.

Sudden jolt of pain trickled up her leg when she touched it and winced.

"Clary?" a voice softly said.

Clary looked over to the right corner of the room and and saw a woman. Her stomach dropped. The woman was all too familiar. Her auburn hair, her high cheek bones, her pale skin and her green eyes. "Mom?" Clary whispered in disbelief.

Clary's mother stood up out of the arm chair she sat in and padded over to her daughter. She knelt beside the bed, placing her hand on Clary's cheek. "Ssh, it's okay sweetheart. I'm here," Her mother softly spoke as she wiped the tears away from Clary's eyes.

Clary couldn't believe her mother was even still alive. Clary felt happiness and anger all at the same time and didn't know what to do or say. So she sat up and just hugged her. She wrapped her arms around her mothers neck and started to cry. Clary's mother rubbed her back and kissed her head. "It's okay, you're safe now. No one will hurt you." Clary's mother promised.

"I thought you were dead." Clary sniffled.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Clary's mother drew back and held Clary's shoulders. "But I'm here, I will never leave you again."

Clary wiped the tears from her eyes. She hadn't seen her mother since before the plague had begin to spread. Jocelyn went to Chicago for a business trip and Luke and Clary had lost contact with her after the government had shut down the telephone towers and electricity. They thought her dead. "Where am I?" Clary inquired.

Jocelyn sat on the bed beside Clary, the bed slightly dipping whilst. "Valentine's home." She said simply. Jocelyn paused for a bit. "Clary what were you doing?"

Clary wiped another stray tear. "We were just- well the man with the white hair killed one of ours so we..."

"Thought you'd kill him in return?" Clary nodded. "You silly girl. You almost got you and your friend killed."

Clary froze.

_Jace._

"He's okay. He's just in the basement, locked up." Jocelyn said.

"I need to see him," Clary demanded.

"You're injured Clary-"

"Mom," She interrupted. "I want to see him."

Before her mother could reply the bedroom door opened with a tall man knocking softly while entering. "Knock knock," Clary saw him and instantly recognized the blond white hair.

She jerked back a little which startled her mother slightly. "Clary," She lightly warned.

"She's awake?" The man asked. He looked over to Clary and smiled but she gave nothing more than a glare back. "Clarissa I won't hurt you," He told her calmly. She would of thought Sebastian or Jace might of killed him but they obviously failed. Though she did notice a white bandage wrapped around his upper arm.

"Clary this is Valentine. Valentine Morgenstern." She introduced. "And Valentine, this is my daughter Clary Fray." Valentine put out his hand for a hand shake but Clary did not take the offer. "Clary don't be rude." Jocelyn scolded.

"No it's alright. I believe she was a part of the assassination team that tried to kill me," Valentine said. Clary flashed a smirk at him which she hoped her mother didn't see. But Valentine definitely did and saw the warning in his dark eyes. "I hope you're feeling better, you've been asleep all day."

"What time is it?" Clary asked, rubbing her head.

"Late-afternoon," Jocelyn replied. Clary looked out the window and saw how the sunlight was beginning to set. "Are you hungry?"

Clary shook her head. Though she was, she didn't trust _him_. "I want to see Jace,"

Valentine raised his eyebrow. "The blond boy? I'll show you."

"_Valentine_," Jocelyn pursed her lips.

"It's okay Jocelyn, she has every right to see her friend." Clary got up out of bed and limped her way to the door. Clary looked back at her mother Valentine joining her then leading her the way to Jace. They both walked down the corridor.

Clary noticed as they both made their way to Jace's whereabouts, he was surprisingly clean and well groomed. His face was shaven clean and skin was not dirty like Clary's. She probably smelled. Well she hasn't had a proper shower or bath in months so she wasn't surprised.

Valentine opened a door downstairs which led to a basement. "He's down there," He told her. Clary nodded and walked carefully down the steps, trying not to hurt her ankle. The lights were on and Clary wondered if Valentine relied on solar energy too.

Clary stood in the basement. It didn't take long for Jace to notice her, he stood up from the corner he sat in and leaned towards the bars of the cell. "Peach, fancy seeing you here. Hope you're breaking me out, I can't stand another minute in this place-"

"I'm not here to bust you out," Clary interrupted.

Jace groaned. "Then why are you here, may I ask?"

Clary walked over and stood directly in front of Jace. She came closer than expected and could feel his hot breath on her forehead. "My mother's here." She told him, her voice slightly echoing in the room. "

"You don't know if you can leave?" Clary nodded. "Maybe it's better if you were with family then."

"I can't do that Jace. I, I don't want to exactly stay-"

Jace scratched his head. "Well I don't want to as well." He said, his voice slightly whining. "I don't want to be ending up dead either."

"No, I won't let that happen." Clary promised.

"Nice to know you care Peach." Jace winked. Clary rolled her eyes and backed away. "Why are you really here?" Clary never really knew herself. She wanted to know if he was okay though. In Clary's opinion he didn't look okay. His hair was messy - probably knotty- and his skin looked paler. "Tonight. Break me out and we'll run for it."

"What about my mom?"

"She can come with us," Jace said quickly.

"He'll only just come looking for her! Then, then they'll just- who knows that they'll do." Clary's eyes focused to Jace's, looking at him from under her lashes. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt," She told him, her voice timid.

Jace gave in. "Okay. Just...just see what he has to say tonight or something. Maybe he can let us go. Besides, it's not like the other's aren't gonna notice our absence."

Clary never thought about the others. She hoped they'd come, talk to Valentine at the least. Clary knew though that the reasonable man he tries to play is nothing but an act, but in all honestly there was a part that hoped it wasn't. "I'll talk to them. I'll see what Valentine and stuff want." Clary turned and started to make her way up the staircase before Jace called her out.

"Don't say anything stupid,"


End file.
